


Keep Dancing

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Community: femslash_kink, Dancing, F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Maze and Eve dance – and more – at Lux.
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019





	Keep Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lucifer: Maze/Eve, in public.

The speakers were thumping, people were dancing, and drinks were flowing. In other words, it was a standard night at Lux. Maze downed her drink in one go and let Eve pull her away from their friends and onto the dancefloor. She watched the smile on Eve’s face as Eve moved to the rhythm.

“You’re beautiful,” Maze told her.

“What?” Eve yelled over the music.

“I said, I’m glad you’re back!”

“Oh.” Eve grinned. “Me too! I promised myself I’d try something when I came back. I just hope you’re interested.”

Maze stopped dancing, curious. “What is it?”

“You’ll see. Keep dancing.”

Eve swayed to the music, arms above her head, and closed her eyes. Maze was dancing again when she opened them. They moved to the music together, watching each other’s every move. The lights changed at the same time the beat dropped, and Maze winced as another dancer cheered right in her ear. Eve’s laugh was glorious. Maze couldn’t tear her eyes away.

The tension between them shifted into something palpable. Before Eve had left, Maze had thought Eve had returned her attraction, but she hadn’t been certain. Now there was no mistaking what they had.

Eve stepped closer and put her hands on Maze’s hips. Maze gasped at the contact but didn’t stop moving; instead, she draped her arms around Eve’s neck. They danced like that for the next two songs, Maze enjoying the closeness more than she cared to admit, what with her reputation as a fearless demon and all.

When the song segued into something more sensual, Eve twirled out of Maze’s embrace and pressed herself against Maze’s back. She gripped Maze’s hips again and sucked on Maze’s neck. Maze closed her eyes. She could feel Eve’s breasts against her back; between that, Eve’s mouth on her skin, and Eve’s hands on her hips, her whole body was screaming. She wanted more.

Her eyes jerked open when Eve slipped a hand inside her leather pants. She glanced around the dancefloor, but everyone else was too busy dancing or making out with each other to pay any attention. She smiled as Eve found her clit. Her hips wanted to move but Eve kept her in place, still kissing her neck as she rubbed her clit. Maze turned her head and reached for Eve, bringing her close so they could kiss. Eve moaned, the sound arousing Maze even more. If this was what Eve had been talking about earlier, Maze wondered why Eve thought she might not be interested. She couldn’t be _more_ interested.

She put her mouth to Eve’s ear. “I’m gonna come.”

“Good,” Eve said with a grin. She didn’t change anything about what she was doing.

Maze knew she should be worried about being caught like this in public – especially in Lucifer’s club when their friends sat at the bar – but she didn’t care. She came, moaning loud enough to be heard over the music. Eve kissed her, far too late to cover the unmistakable sound of a woman’s orgasm.

But nobody heard.


End file.
